Find the Courage Inside Of You
by LexysK23
Summary: Erin Lindsay had made a promise to keep Justin Voight safe, but when something goes wrong, Justin and Jay Halstead must protect her. At the same time, Justin and Hank Voight are keeping a secret about her, that can change her whole life. Linstead, Justin-Erin-Voight family. Requested by TvRomances. Complete.
1. And Now This Battle Has Begun

_**And Now This Battle Has Begun**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,027  
****Disclaimer: Don't own Chicago PD, or the plot.  
****Author's Notes: I guess with the exception of the first Chicago PD story, my stories are all about music. But they are all themed. So the title of the Story came from the theme song of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. The title of the theme song of Pokémon: Advance Challenge. Can you guess the theme? I just wanted to do something fun, and this is what I came up with.**

**So TvRomances gave this idea to me. So my plan for updating is WYSTFJWYA, then AKMF, then this one. So if you follow those stories, new chapters soon. So enjoy this story, like you guys have the others. How I did it justice, TvRomance. **

**The kiss between Erin and Justin never happened. And Justin is older, like an older brother. Enjoy. :)**

**Uploaded: March 09, 2014**

* * *

Jay Halstead watched as Erin Lindsay talked in the phone. She seemed annoyed, as she talked to the person on the other side. He had a small smile on his face, as he watched her. Jay could take a guess on who she was talking to. Voight's son was starting to annoy him. Justin just brought trouble, and Erin was always there to help him.

"What did he want?" Jay asked, giving Erin all his attention, but not showing it.

"He wanted me to cover for him with Voight," Erin answered, sitting down on her chair.

"Are you going to?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Am I what?" she asked, distracted.

"Are you going to cover for him?" Jay asked, again.

"I don't know," she responded, thinking of what she should do. Justin was like her brother. She had promised Voight she would protect him, and she'd be damned if she didn't. But she didn't want to lose her trust with Justin, not when it was important to her and Voight to protect him.

She looked up at the man in front of her and gave him a small smile. He was her best friend. He could be more, but Voight's disapproval made it hard for them to follow their emotions. She knew Voight was doing it for the team, and for her safety, but he took it too far.

**Chicago PD**

Voight, Justin, and Erin were having dinner together. Justin had invited Erin, saying he wanted to spend time with her and his father. She had accepted, wanting to keep an eye on him, and liked being in the Voight men's company.

"What are you doing today?" Voight asked, as he picked up his cup.

"Nothing," Justin lied, looking at his soda. He didn't want to tell Voight, and he didn't want Erin to tell him either.

"Are you going home after this?" Voight asked, interrogating his son. Erin knew what he was doing.

Erin turned to Voight. She started asking him questions, ending the interrogation. Justin looked relieved, and mouthed a 'thank you'. He stood up, and told Erin and Voight he was meeting someone. The two watched him walk away.

"I thought he didn't have any plans," Voight said, looking at Erin.

"I guess he just didn't want you to know," the woman said, as she grabbed her jacket.

"You're leaving too?" he asked.

Erin nodded. "Yeah, I'm meeting someone."

"Halstead?" Voight questioned, disapprovingly.

"I _have_ friends you know," she snapped as she stormed away, leaving Voight alone.

**Chicago PD**

Erin sat in her car, watching as Justin talked to his friends. He didn't know she was there, watching him. He didn't know she had followed him. She wasn't going to blow her cover until it was necessary.

She took a picture of the man Justin was meeting up. She wanted to be able to check the guy, and know what he had on Justin.

Erin saw Justin walk away, and wondered what was said. She started her car, and followed Justin until she was sure he was home.

She didn't notice someone behind her. She gave Justin all her attention, that she didn't realize a car had been following her the whole time.

Erin went to her apartment, and walked to her kitchen. She retrieved a beer. She opened her laptop, and started to search for the man Justin had met. She wanted to know if he was dangerous, and if Voight needed to be told.

Erin heard a knock on her door, just when she found the man's profile. She stood up, and closed her laptop. She put her beer right next to it, and walked to her door. She opened it, and saw the man there.

"Who are you?" she asked, reaching for her back pocket; that held her gun. She saw him aim his gun at her.

"Hands up," he demanded, glaring at her.

Erin raised them, not defying him. He laughed, as he walked into the apartment. He closed the door, and told her to walk in front of him. He reached forward and took it away from her. He put it between his hip and his belt.

She walked, not wanting to be shot. She thought of a way to escape, and get the gun.

"Didn't anyone tell you to mind your own business?" he asked, as he walked around the apartment.

"It is my business if it involves Justin," Erin told him, as she kept one eye on the gun.

"Did they ever tell you?" he asked, as he opened her laptop.

"Tell me what?" she asked, frowning. She didn't know what he was talking about, and she did not like that he knew something.

"Daniel Asher," he read, a small smile on his face. "Searching me, were you?"

"Don't change the subject," Erin told him, as she stood up.

Daniel looked up and smirked. "Why don't you ask him?" He put the gun down and started to delete the history from the computer.

Erin rushed forward and her gun back, as he reached for the gun on the table. He aimed it at her, while she aimed it at him.

That stood there, and stared at each other, neither backing down.

"Put the gun down," Erin demanded, her finger twitching on the trigger.

He gave her a smug smile. He took a step and got closer to her. Erin didn't move and stayed alert.

"Justin and his father kept a secret from you," Daniel told him.

Erin frowned, not knowing what he was talking about.

Daniel took the chance, and hit her with the gun. She dropped her gun in pain, and moved away from him.

Daniel pulled the trigger three times, and left after Erin hit the ground.

Erin groaned in pain. She slowly tried to get up and reach for her phone. Once it was in her hand, she dialed a number she knew well, and tried hard to stay awake. Her vision blurred.

"Erin? Hello? Erin," the person called, a little concern.

"Jay," she said softly, as her head fell and her eyes closed.

"Erin? Erin!" Jay called, not receiving an answer.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****If You're Strong, You'll Survive**


	2. If You're Strong, You'll Survive

_**If You're Strong, You'll Survive**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,146  
****Disclaimer: Don't own Chicago PD, or the plot.  
****Author's Notes: 53, 53 freakin' follows! That's a lot, to me, for one chapter. Thank you all. So on with the story.**

**Erin tackling the big guy down, it made my night. Oh my gosh, the next episode. Everyone against Jay, I wasn't expecting it. I wonder who really killed Lonnie. He did deserve to die. **

**Three chapters, three stories in one night. I was writing this while Chicago PD, but I was eating at the same time.**

**Title of Chapter: Pokemon: Battle Frontier**

**Uploaded: March 19, 2014**

* * *

He was sitting in the chair. The doctor told him she had lost a lot of blood. She had collapse during the surgery. She was okay now. She was to wake up soon. He had never been so scared in his life. He remembered the phone call. It was still in his head.

"_Erin? Hello? Erin," the person called, a little concern._

"_Jay," she said softly, as her head fell and her eyes closed._

"_Erin? Erin!" Jay called, not receiving an answer._

He wondered why she called him, and not Voight. The older man would have known what to do. Jay didn't. He froze, not expecting Erin there, lying down in her pool of blood. He had seen many of his friends die in the army, many in front of him, but none had meaning to him as much as Erin meant to him. She was special to him.

He rubbed his eyes, as he listened to the heart monitor. The consistency was like music in his ears, telling him she was going to be okay.

She was going to be okay.

**Chicago PD**

Voight rushed into the room. He froze when he saw Erin lying on the hospital bed. She was pale. He could see the IV needle sticking out of her hand. He saw Halstead sleeping on the chair next to her. He walked up to him and shook him until he woke up.

Jay jumped up, thinking Erin had woken up. He was disappointed when he realized she was still asleep. He looked around and saw Voight staring down at him.

"What happened?" Voight asked, wanting answers. He needed answers, about what happened to Erin.

"Sh-she called me. She called me after it happened. She lost consciousness while on the phone with me," he stated.

**Chicago PD**

_Jay rushed to Erin's apartment. He couldn't hear anything over the phone. It was quiet, too quiet. He was worried. He drove, not paying attention to the laws. For all he knew, it was life or death, and he'd rather go to prison than to let Erin die._

_Luckily for him, he wasn't stopped. He reached the apartment. He got out of the car, leaving his keys in ignition, and the door. His car wasn't important. Erin was. He rushed to her home and tried the doorknob. He knocked on the door._

_He didn't wait for another second. He moved back, and kicked the door down. He rushed inside, and felt sick when he saw her. She was lying, faced down on the ground. He ran to her, and turned her around. Her phone fell to the floor, his name on her phone. _

"_Erin, wake up. C'mon girl, open your eyes," he whispered, as he tapped her cheek. He looked for the wounds. He found two, both on her abdominal region. He took off his jacket and pressed it against the gun wounds._

_He took on hand off and called the ambulance. He told them where they were. He told them about the wounds. He stayed on the phone with them, as he tried to stop the bleeding as much as he could._

_He heard her moan. He turned his attention to Erin, and saw her trying to wake up._

"_Come on Erin, you can do it. Open your eyes," he whispered, putting the phone down and turning pressing on the wounds with both hands._

"_Ju-Jus," she slurred from the blood loss._

"_Jus what? Just something?" he asked, getting closer to her, wanting to hear better._

"_J-Jusin, secre" she whispered, right before falling unconscious._

"_Erin, come on, don't do this to me," he begged as he heard the ambulance in the background._

_He stayed there, until the paramedics took over._

**Chicago PD**

"She said Justin?" Voight asked, frowning, as he sat down on the other side of Erin.

"And "secret", what secret?" Jay asked, frowning. He knew there were secrets if it involved Voight, but he wondered what it was.

Voight ignored him and stared at Erin's sleeping face.

"She didn't say who did this?" he asked, changing the subject.

Jay shook his head. "Why did she call me? Dawson is closer in her contacts."

"We have to wait for her to wake up," the other man responded, as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jay inquired, as he watched his Sergeant walk out the room.

"I'm going to make a couple of calls, tell Olinsky, Dawson, and Ruzek to watch out," he said, leaving the room.

Jay just watched him leave, before looking back at Erin.

**Chicago PD**

"Have you told her?" Voight asked his son over the phone.

"No, I promise. She doesn't know," Justin responded, his voice confident.

"She knows there is a secret," Voight told him. "Have you told anyone about it?"

"N-no," he hesitated. Voight took in the tone. He knew Justin had just lied.

Justin hung up. Voight shook his head, before calling his team.

**Chicago PD**

"You have to wake up Erin," he whispered, as he grabbed her hand. He brought her hand up and pressed it against his chin.

It was morning, and Jay used his badge to stay the night. Erin's condition remained the same all night, meaning there was no sign that she would wake up anytime soon.

Jay wished she would wake up soon. There was a knock on the door. Jay moved away and ended any physical contact. He turned to the door, waiting for whomever it was to enter.

Justin entered the room, and walked to Erin. He either didn't see Jay, or chose to ignore him.

"I'll make him pay," he whispered. He stroked her hair. "He'll pay for what he did, I promise."

Jay watched him, not wanting to interrupt the moment.

Justin looked up and made eye contact with Jay. Neither man said anything, they just stared at each other.

They heard a groan. At the same time, they looked at Erin, and saw her trying to open her eyes.

"It's okay. You're okay, come on Erin, open your eyes," Jay whispered, as he moved to be closer to Erin.

Erin opened her eyes. She didn't say anything, but she looked around to make sure she was safe. She groaned in pain.

"Be careful. You're okay," Jay whispered, as he pushed Erin back down.

He felt Justin watching them. Jay just ignored it, as he calmed Erin down.

"I'm going to call my dad, tell him Erin woke up," the other man said. He looked at Erin and smiled at her. "I'm glad you're awake. I'll be back."

"How are you right now?" Jay asked, as he sat next to Erin.

"Okay, I guess," she whispered in response.

Jay smiled. "That's good. Just rest, your body is still tired. We'll talk about what happened when Voight gets here. "

Erin nodded and relaxed, waiting for her father figure.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****If We Just Fight For What We Have**


	3. If We Just Fight For What We Have

_**If We Just Fight For What We Have**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,021  
****Disclaimer: Don't own Chicago PD, or the plot.  
****Author's Notes: I was going to make every chapter title a Pokemon theme, but it was messing me up, so now, I'm ending that. This story isn't going to be long, and I apologize for that. And you'll find out the secret soon. I hope I can keep y'all in the dark long enough. I want to write things about the secret, without giving it out. I hope I can do that.**

**Title of Chapter: Stay Together by Nini Camps, (Pokemon ****AG157)**

**Uploaded: May 31, 2014**

* * *

Erin groaned as she sat up. Voight and Justin were asleep in the room. She had noticed that neither of the men had been in a room alone with her. Her mind went to the secret Daniel had told her about. She frowned, as she felt the pain in her abdominal. She was told she had been shot on her stomach, twice on her arm. She had to use a sling for a while, and then she'd have to deal with physical therapy to get muscles back on her arm.

The painkillers the doctor had given her was starting to wear out, and she needed more. She ringed them to go to her room.

Voight was slowly waking up, before smiling softly when he saw that she was awake. He stood up and shook Justin awake. Justin mumbled some incoherent things before noticing Erin had woken up.

"How are you doing?" Voight asked, as he sat on the bed.

"Fine," she mumbled. "Pain."

"I'll go get a nurse for you," Voight offered as he stood up. Erin nodded, not telling him she had called for a nurse. She wanted to talk to Justin for a second, to see if he knew about the secret, and if he knew about the attempted murder.

Voight left, and both Erin and Justin watched him before turning their attention to each other.

"Who did this?" Justin asked, once he made sure his father was out of earshot.

"What are you keeping from me?" she asked in return, wanting answers. She knew, she just knew this _secret_ would change her life, and she needed to know how.

"Erin, who hurt you? You have to tell me, so we can protect you," he told her in response, his eyes pleading.

"_We_?" she asked, confused. She could tell he wasn't talking about Voight, because he didn't say anything until _after_ he left.

"Your partner," Justin answered, as his phone vibrated.

"Jay? He's going to help you? How did that happen?"

Justin smiled.

**Chicago PD**

_Jay exited the room, Justin rushed behind him. He stopped the detective, wanting to talk to him._

"_She's not safe," Justin told him, his voice full of worry. He didn't want Erin to get hurt, not again._

"_We'll keep her safe," Jay answered, nodding._

"He_, whoever it was, is going to find out she is still alive. He's going to want to finish the job," Justin explained, nodding his head._

"_We'll make sure he doesn't. Find out who did it, and we'll go from there. He's not getting away with what he did," Jay snarled, clenching his fists._

"_I'll find out who did it, and we'll make him pay," Justin agreed. Both men nodded, and walked away, not wanting anyone to know about their plan._

**Chicago PD**

"We just want to make sure you're going to be okay, and no one is going to hurt you," he responded, sitting down on the bed.

Erin nodded, believing him. Both men had a plan on what they were going to do when they found him. Just for this situation, Jay was willing to take a page off Voight's book, and hurt the shooter.

"Daniel," she whispered, looking at her adopted father's son, her adopted brother.

"Daniel Asher?" Justin retorted, a frown on his face. Daniel was one of his close friends. He didn't want to believe it, but wanted to know the reason why he shot Erin. Why he would hurt her.

Erin nodded. "He followed me home. He told me to mind my own business, but I had to protect you. I had been doing research on him. He told me you were keeping a secret from me, and hit me," pointing at a bruise on her head, "then he shot me three times."

Justin nodded, not sure what to say.

"What are you keeping from me?" she asked, frowning. She needed to know.

"I-I can't tell you. Dad has to tell you," Justin answered, not sure what to say. Voight didn't tell him much about avoiding the question other than him not being able to tell her what it was.

"Is it bad? Is it something I did?" she questioned.

"You didn't do anything," he answered, as Voight and a nurse entered the room.

**Chicago PD**

"_Erin, wake up. C'mon, you can't do this to me," he whispered, as he checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. "Fight, please fight Erin. Come back to me, please."_

_Her body was getting colder, and she made no movement._

"_Halstead, wake up. Wake up man. _Jay," Dawson called, as he shook his friend awake.

Jay sat up, looking around. He sighed in relief when he noticed he had just been dreaming. He looked at Dawson, not sure what to say.

"Have you been sleeping?" Dawson questioned, pointing to the room with the coffee. Jay followed him.

"Not really. I keep reliving it. She's just lying there covered in blood. Sometimes, she dies in my arms. I-It kills me," he answered, closing his eyes.

"Look at it this way, she's alive. She's going to be okay, and she'll be back with us in no time," Dawson said, trying to reassure Jay.

"She's strong," he muttered.

"One of the strongest people we know,' Dawson added, giving Halstead a small smile.

"She's okay and no one is going to hurt her," he whispered to himself, smiling softly.

**Chicago PD**

"She deserves to know."

"She's not ready."

"When is she going to be ready? You've waited _years_."

"What's a few more days?"

"What about this honesty thing we set up?"

"Like _you_ have been honest."

"And where did I learn that? Fine, wait a few more days, but when this blows up, its on you," Justin snapped, as he stormed away.

Voight watched his son walk away, wondering if he was right. He then turned his attention to Erin, who was asleep on the hospital bed. He hoped for the best, but deep down, he knew this secret wouldn't end well for him, for any of them. He sighed deeply, before going home. He was going to return the next morning.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****One Step Forward and Two Back Again**


	4. One Step Forward and Two Back Again

_**One Step Forward and Two Back Again**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,203  
****Disclaimer: Don't own Chicago PD, or the plot.  
****Author's Notes: Sorry this took a while. This story is almost done. There is a huge cliffhanger. And y'all will find out the secret. Enjoy.**

**Title of Chapter: Burning Gold by Christina Perri.**

**Uploaded: July 27, 2014**

* * *

Erin was discharged from the hospital two weeks later. She was not allowed to go back to work. She was suppose to stay at home, and not do anything strenuous. She didn't mind, all she wanted to do was find out what Justin and Voight were hiding from her. She wanted to know what was going on. And she wanted Daniel Asher to be in prison and for him to stay away from Justin.

There was a knock on her door. She opened it, assuming it was one of the guys. They had told her they were going to check on her throughout her recovery.

There was no one at the door. But there was a note on the floor. She bent down, hissing in pain, to get it. She entered her apartment and locked her door.

She opened the envelope, not recognizing the handwriting. She did assume it was Daniel, who else would be writing her a letter.

She took a deep breath and opened the envelop, her eyebrows frowning as she read what was on it.

**Chicago PD**

Jay was looking at the papers Justin had given him. They were in search of Daniel. Justin had told him that Daniel hadn't been at his house since the attempted murder. Daniel wasn't answering his phone calls either.

"It's like he's disappeared," Jay whispered, as he looked at the monitor. He had one of his CIs look through Daniel's contact history.

"What, stop," Justin told him, as he saw something. An answer. Jay went back on the screen and Justin pointed at something.

They had just found out where he was staying. Where Daniel was sleeping at night. They knew where to find him.

**Chicago PD**

Daniel Asher had a smirk on his face, as he thought about the next note he was going to give Erin Lindsay. For ruining his relationship with Justin, he was going to ruin her relationship with Voight _and_ Justin.

He stared at the words on the letter, before ripping it apart. He did not want her to know like that. He wanted her to find out herself. He wanted her to do the research, to do it in a way that she would hurt from the inside out.

There was a knock on his door. He stood up and got the money off the counter to pay off the pizza he had ordered. He looked through the peephole to see the pizza man on the other side. He opened the door, a smirk still on his face. It was wiped off when the pizza man punched him. Before Daniel had time to react, the pizza man pushed him into the room and through the pizza to the ground. Justin came in after him and closed the door.

"That's for Erin," the pizza man sneered, as he picked Daniel up.

"You like picking on defenseless women? I can't believe I thought you were a friend. You are _not_ a friend. You knew, you knew and you still did that? I thought it was family before anything? I thought I could trust you?" Justin snapped, as he pushed Daniel back and punched him. "I'm going to make you pay. I'm going to make you regret it."

Jay moved back and let Justin beat the other man. Jay was going to get his revenge, but he knew Justin was angry. He knew Justin was the one who was hurting more than him.

Justin moved away and let Jay have a turn. He looked around and saw a paper on the table. Glaring at Daniel, he went to grab it. He looked over it before ripping it apart and stuffing it in his pocket.

Jay then called his father, knowing Voight would be able to do something about it, and the beating Daniel had taken.

Daniel laid in a blood heap, as Jay and Justin cleaned their bloody fists. They knew they couldn't do anything about the bruises, but they knew they would be okay.

Voight entered soon later and told the men to go him. He told Justin to go to his house and he would meet his son there. They needed to talk. Justin nodded and left.

Jay offered to drop him off. They were driving in silence before Justin decided to break it.

"I know you care about Erin," Justin announced, staring at the detective sitting next to him.

Jay didn't respond. He just gave Justin a quick look before turning back to the road.

"I see how you act around her. I know you helped me because of Erin's safety. I know you don't usually do this. Just protect her. Keep her safe, or else," Justin threatened, giving Jay a quick glare. Before his glare turned into a smile. "You're not as bad as I though. You are pretty cool."

"Yeah, you too."

**Chicago PD**

Erin drove to Voight's house. She was fuming. She was angry. She needed answers, and she needed them quick. She had enough of having things kept from her.

She stormed inside, after using her keys. She saw Justin and Voight talking in the kitchen. She clenched her teeth as she stormed towards them. She was going to stop the secrets.

Justin was the first to notice her. "Erin, what are you doing here? You should be resting."

"Shut up Justin," she snapped, before turning to Voight. "What are you keeping from me? I know you guys have a secret."

"Erin—" Voight started, but he was interrupted.

"I'm _tired_ of being lied to! Tell me!" she snapped. "Or better yet, explain this!"

She tossed the paper on the table and let the men read what was on it.

_**Who arrested Colton Lindsay?**_

"Erin, I can explain," Voight started.

But she knew. She knew Voight arrested her father. She knew he had taken him in for drug charges. She knew he did what was right. But what she didn't understand was the date. He had arrested her father before she was born. Her father was arrested a year before her birth. Her father was not her father.

"He was part of the drug trafficking," he explained, but she didn't want to hear that.

"Explain the date. Tell me who the _hell_ is my father," she snapped. She knew Voight knew her mother. They were friends, sort of.

"Erin, Colton-"

"He's not my father. Who is it?!"

"Tell her dad," Justin told Voight, having enough of the lying. He wanted it out in the open. He wanted her to know the truth.

"You know?" Erin asked, looking at Justin.

The younger Voight nodded. He turned to his father before looking at Erin. "I'm your brother."

"I know. We were raised together. You're always going to be my little brother," Erin told him, confused.

"No, I'm your half brother. Dad is your dad," Justin said, watching Erin, watching his big sister.

Erin's eyes went wide, as she looked at the two men in front of her. She took a step back, before running out. She ignored them as they shouted for her to stop. She needed to get away. She needed to get away from her father and brother. She just needed to get away.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****Tell Me Why, Brother My Brother**


	5. Tell Me Why, Brother My Brother

_**Tell Me Why, Brother My Brother**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,108  
****Disclaimer: Don't own Chicago PD, or the plot.  
****Author's Notes: Sorry I took a while. Anyways, Justin and Jay will have protective moments.**

**Title of Chapter: Brother My Brother by Blessid Union of Souls**

**Uploaded: August 21, 2014**

* * *

Erin ran out of the house. She knew she wasn't supposed to do much, but she just had to get away. She couldn't stay in the house any longer. The news she had just learned. Finding out she had been lied to all her life.

Her father was not her father. Her brother, she didn't know she had. The mother had cheated on Colton Lindsay. She wasn't his blood. It made sense to her. It all made sense. How he acted around her. Why she looked nothing like the man.

She ran, not knowing where she was going. She ran, passed her anger, passed her pain. She pain she got when she was shot.

**Chicago PD**

Jay Halstead was staring at the computer. It had all the information on Daniel Asher. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He closed his laptop and headed to open the door.

He did not expect to see Erin standing there. She looked to be in pain. She groaned, when she felt the pain on her chest intensify.

"Erin, are you okay?" he asked, worried. He walked to her and helped her out.

He could smell alcohol. He frowned, knowing she shouldn't have been drinking with the pain medication she was taking.

She laughed at her question. "Have you ever lived a life that was a lie?" She asked, her voice in a slur. She stumbled into the room.

"What is going on?"

Erin looked at him. "Voight's my _daddy_."

Jay didn't answer. He stared at her, confused. He knew about close the two were. HE knew about how the two had a close relationship, so he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Erin?"

"_Hank_ slept with my mom. He's my birthfather. He's my dad, and he didn't tell me! He knew me all my life, and not once did he say anything! That's the part that hurts!"

"Wasn't he always your father? What make the connection different?"

Erin frowned. "The lying."

Jay sighed, not knowing what to say. Instead he led her to his room, and had her lay down on his bed. She was feeling a little warm. She shouldn't have been out n her condition.

He sat there, watching her, after she fell asleep. He had a small smile on his face, as she watched her sleep.

**Chicago PD**

Knocks on the door woke him up. He groaned as stood up to open the door. In front of him stood a worried Justin Voight.

"Hey, have you seen Erin? She ran out of the house, and we haven't heard from her in sometime. We're worried something may have happened," he said in one breath, his voice full of worry.

"Erin Lindsay or Erin Voight?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Sh-she told you? Does that mean she is here?"

"She came here last night. She was drinking, and I think walked it. But she's okay, she's in that room if you want to talk to her," he responded, as he let his boss's son in.

Justin entered, and headed to the bedroom. He stopped at the door, and watched his sister sleep. His biological sister. He still remembered when his parents told him the truth. His father and mother sat him down and started to tell him that they loved him. They told him that a number of years before, they had a huge fight and his father went out. He got drunk and slept with someone. That someone had a daughter, and now he had a sister. But he was angry. He was mad at their parents. A few days later his sister moved in with them, but she didn't know who she really was. All she knew was that his, _their_ father was trying to help her, not that he was her real father.

Justin had promised not to say anything. He promised to just be friendly. That their father would tell her the truth when the time was right, but it was never right.t eh time was never there.

It was the one thing Justin would change. He knew the longer they waited, the more likely it would backfire. And it did.

"Justin?"

Justin looked at Erin and smiled. She looked confused, and still sleepy.

"Hey sis," he whispered, testing it out. He liked it, and saw a smile on her face.

The smile was gone soon after. She looked at him, pain and seriousness in her eyes. "I-I shouldn't have ran out like that, I'm sorry."

Justin took the seat that Jay had slept in.

"It's okay. We get it. If it weren't for the injuries, we wouldn't have been worried," Justin told her. "When dad told me, I got so pissed, I didn't talk to him for days. Then you moved in, and I wanted to be mad at you, but I couldn't. You didn't know, and you weren't at fault in this. You were just a product, and then I got used to idea of having a big sister. I had someone to look out for me. You took that role without even knowing the truth. I was happy to have a sister. I was happy to have someone to kook out for me. You were the sister I wanted," he told her, watched her eyes water. "I'm sorry we kept this from you."

Erin moved up, groaning softly in pain. Justin shot up and gave her a hug. "You're my sister Erin, you're a Voight," he told her.

"Baby brother," she whispered.

Jay was watching from the door. He had a smile on his face. He had two cups in his hands. He walked to them and gave them to Erin and Justin.

"Are you going to talk to dad?" Justin asked, curiously.

"I have to know," she answered, looking at him. She had a small frown on her face.

"Think about it," Justin said, as he stood up. He kissed her sister's cheek. He pulled Jay out with him.

Jay followed him out. The door closed and he turned to Justin.

"Daniel has friends. They know about Erin. She's not safe," Justin told him, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"We'll protect her," Jay responded.

"We better. That's my sister in there," Justin muttered, as he got to the door. "I'll find out what I can. Protect her."

"I will, you can trust me," Jay told him, as he followed him.

Justin nodded and left. Jay was left in his living room, looing back. He looked at the bedroom, smiling at the thought of Erin being in there. He would protect her, with his life.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
Sometimes You Gotta Face the Feelin'**


	6. Sometimes You Gotta Face the Feelin'

_**Sometimes You Gotta Face the Feelin'**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,070  
****Disclaimer: Don't own Chicago PD, or the plot.  
****Author's Notes: Sorry I took a while. I am going to finish this story, all my attention will go to this story.**

**Title of Chapter: Yamaha by Delta Spirit**

**Uploaded: October 18, 2014**

* * *

Voight was staring at the glass cup in front of him. His eyes stayed on the alcohol in the cup. He looked at the spot next to him. It was the same place he had met Erin's mother. His wife had just kicked him out of the house; he was drunk and angry. Caroline Lindsay, nicknamed Bunny, sat next to him. She was beautiful. Voight smiled, knowing where Erin got her looks. Her mother was beautiful, but that was before the drugs.

_Voight stared at the cup. He had lost count of drinks. A blondish brunette sat down next to him and ordered a drink. He looked over and frowned. She looked familiar, but his drunken mind kept him from remembering._

"_You don't know who I am," the woman said, as she looked ahead. She made no movement to look at Voight._

_Voight looked over and frowned. He tried to remember who she was._

_He watched as she woman turned over and looked at him. "Hank Voight." Voight frowned. "You arrested my husband, Colton Lindsay."_

_Voight's eyes widened, as he remembered who she was, Caroline Lindsay._

"_Don't worry, I just came here for a drink," she said, as she turned back to stare at the bar._

_Voight nodded, as he turned back and ordered another drink._

After another few drinks, his night disappeared. He woke up the next night in Caroline's bed, naked. He got dressed and disappeared.

**Chicago PD**

"Coffee?" Jay asked, as he handed Erin a cup. She took it and smiled. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"I don't know. I think so. I kind of have to," Erin answered, as she raised her cup. "I have to tell Voight that I how I feel, that I forgive him."

Jay nodded, as she sat down in front of her. "After you meet with him, do you want to get dinner?"

Erin nodded. She looked up and saw the time. It was getting close to five. She looked at Jay. "You're friends with Justin?"

Jay shrugged. "The kid is not so bad. We just have something in common."

"And what is that?" Erin asked, raising her eyebrow.

"You."

Erin looked at Jay. Her cheeks started to redden, and she looked away.

Jay smiled to himself.

**Chicago PD**

Erin walked to Voight's house, knowing that in a few minutes she would have to talk to him.

She thought about the day he took her to his house. He had a light in his eyes.

_He placed a hand on her back, as pushed her forward. Erin looked at the house, then at Voight, not sure of what to do._

"_This is your new home," Hank said, as he opened the door._

_Erin, who had yet to say a word, walked in. She only had one bag. She didn't own many things._

_Camille and Justin Voight stood in front of her. Both were watching her. Neither made a move. Erin looked at them, then at Voight, not sure what to do. She assumed the woman was Hank's wife, and the boy was their son._

"_Erin, it's nice to meet you," Camille said, as she took a step forward._

_Erin looked at the woman. She didn't say anything, just stared at the woman. She raised her trembling hand and shook her hand. The woman pulled her and hugged her._

_Erin froze. She had never had a woman hug her. She never had a mother hug her, and it felt nice. She raised her hands and slowly wrapped her arms around her._

_Once she pulled away, Justin moved forward. "Hi, I'm Justin." He shot his father a look, but smiled at Erin._

_Erin looked at Hank. She then looked at the people. "Thank you."_

That was the beginning of Erin's new start. She finally had a family she wanted. She had finally felt like she belonged.

**Chicago PD**

Voight was home. He was done with reminiscing. His head turned when he heard a knock on the door.

He walked over to open it. He smiled when he saw who was in the other side. It was his daughter. He moved out of the way to let Erin in.

"How are you?" Voight asked, as he followed her to the living room.

"I'm sorry, for running out like that. I was just shocked, and I was mad because I was lied to," Erin whispered, as she looked at her father, her biological father.

"I understand. I shouldn't have lied to you," Voight said, as he sat down in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Voight frowned, as he thought about an answer. "I-I didn't want to lose you. You're my daughter. You're my first born."

Erin didn't say anything. She looked at Voight, her eyes shining with tears. She moved to sit down next to Voight.

"You were always my father. I didn't even know my mother's husband," Erin whispered, as she looked at her father.

Voight smiled, as wrapped his arm around Erin. "I am so proud of you, Erin."

Erin smiled. "Once the shock wore off, I was happy to have you as my father. I'm happy to have Justin as my little brother. Camille was my step mother."

Voight smiled. "I know Camille was proud of you. Justin is proud of you."

Erin grinned.

"You know, I was around," Voight told her.

Erin frowned, not expecting that. "You were?"

Voight nodded. "Your elementary school graduation, the middle school one. I was there for your fight arrest, your first award. I was there. But I promised your mother I wouldn't say anything, but when it started to get bad, I had to."

Erin's eyes widened. A grin appeared on her face. "We have to continue this."

Voight smiled. "Stay the night?"

"I can't. I have other plans," Erin told him, as she stood up. Voight stood up with her and walked her to the door.

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No. I want to walk; it's a nice night. I'll come back tomorrow morning to have breakfast," Erin told him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.

Erin smiled and walked away.

**Chicago PD**

She was walking down the street. She was smiling, She took out her phone to call Jay, but her phone dropped on the ground. Her voice muffled. All that was heard was the shutting of the door and the care driving away.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
You're Trying to Keep Me Suffering**


	7. You're Trying to Keep Me Suffering

_**You're Trying to Keep Me Suffering**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,066  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD, or the plot.**

**Author's Note: This story is almost over. Thanks to those who reviewed. If you have a twitter, follow ADocumentree, it is a film I'm a part of. It has a good message and there is not a lot I could say, but it would mean a lot if you guys followed it. Please and thank you. And hopefully the next chapter will be out soon, Wednesday at the latest. Thanks again.**

**Title of Chapter: Words as Weapons by Birdy**

**Uploaded: October 19, 2014**

* * *

Justin looked at his phone. Jay had been calling him. He excused himself and left the room to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Have you heard from Erin? We were supposed to hang out after she talked to your father, but she hasn't arrived. And she's not answering my calls," Jay told him, his voice full of worry.

"I'll call my dad. I'm sure she's okay," Justin responded, a little worried.

He hung up and called his father. He also went to get his things to leave.

His father told him that Erin had left a while before. Just was really worried. He told his father that Erin hadn't contacted anyone in some time and he was worried that something had happened. He told his father that he would be home and they would look for her.

On his way home, he found his father standing on the sidewalk. Justin stopped and walked to his father. He saw his father holding a phone. Justin's heart stopped when he noticed it was Erin's phone.

"No," he whispered, when he saw the look in his father's face.

**Chicago PD**

Erin groaned as she came to. She didn't remember much. She blinked a few times, as she tried to push herself up. She couldn't move her arms. She felt the tape on her wrists. She pulled her wrists apart, but she couldn't get the tape to rip. She looked down, and saw her ankles taped together too. Using her elbows she pushed herself up.

She looked around the room, and saw nothing except a door. She didn't remember anything except getting pulled into a van and the stench of chloroform.

She pushed herself against the wall, and stared at the door, waiting for someone to open it.

**Chicago PD**

Justin took his phone out. It was time to call for help. His father hadn't gotten any leads. He waited until he heard the dial stop.

"Hello?"

"Jay, there is uh, there is something I have to tell you," Justin whispered, as he stared at the wall in front of him. He felt empty. His sister was missing, and he didn't know where she was, who had her.

"Did you find her?"

Justin closed his eyes. "No. Jay, someone took her. Someone kidnapped Erin."

He waited for a response. He got none. He knew about Jay's crush on his sister, and it probably hurt Jay to hear that Erin was missing. That she could be hurt, or worse. That's how Justin felt. That's how his father felt.

"Jay? Are you there?" he whispered.

"Yeah, d-do you know who took her?"

"No, but I think I know who wants her hurt," Justin said, his voice filled with anger.

"I'm going with you. The bastard needs to pay."

Justin nodded. "We'll get him."

**Chicago PD**

The guard led Daniel Asher down the hall. Daniel had a smile on his face. He knew who wanted to talk to him. Why they wanted to talk to him.

"Where is she?" Justin demanded, the second Daniel entered the room.

Daniel's smile turned into a grin. "Who?'

"You know who we are talking about you asshole," Jay snapped, as he slammed his fists on the table.

Daniel laughed. "What makes you think I'll say anything?"

Jay growled. He glared at the younger man; think of many ways to hurt him. Jay signaled for the guard to leave. The guard nodded and walked away.

"I don't approve of what your father does, but this once, I'll take a page from his book," Jay told Justin, as he stood up. He grabbed the front of Daniel's shirts, and pushed him against the wall. "Lets see how long it takes for you to break."

Daniel's eyes widened at Jay and Justin's angry looks.

**Chicago PD**

"STOP!" Erin cried as she curled on the ground. She could feel a kick to her abdominal. She tried to shield herself. The men thought it would be funny to tie her hands in front of her, for protection, to see what she could protect. They found out it was not much. The amount she could protect was limited.

Her gun wounds were still healing, and the attack was opening the wounds. She could feel the blood. She cried out when there was another kick. She was slowly losing consciousness from the beating she was taking.

She had been dragged into another room, a bigger room with more things in it. She was afraid of what htose things could be, but she couldn't show it. The men, three of them, had been kicking, punching, using sticks as weapons. They told her it was because of what she did to Daniel. She hoped someone would find her before becomes too late.

"FREEZE!" a voice shouted, as the doors burst opened. She looked up and saw two men, two of her favorite men. She smiled to herself as she let her head fall.

The three men turned around and glared at the men. Jay and Justin each aimed their guns at one of the men. The men got their guns and ran, shooting at Jay and Justin. They both started to shoot at each other. Erin was in the open, but Jay and Justin made sure not to shoot in that area.

Jay shot one of the three men. He moved to another men. Jay moved closer to Erin, to make sure she was okay. He saw the blood; he saw the tape; and he saw the tears. And it made him angry. Those men had hurt her, and that was not okay. They were going to pay, because no one messed with Jay's girl, and got away with it.

Justin was hiding behind the wall, next to the door. One of the men kept shooting at him. He counted from ten, before entering the room and shooting the guy. It took three bullets to kill him.

Jay saw the guy aim the gun at Erin. He felt like he couldn't be fast enough. He could see the guy's finger twitch. He heard the bang.

Jay moved in front of Erin and felt a pain on his arm. He fell. Erin screamed for Jay's name as she dropped to the ground and pressed onto Jay's arm, hoping that he would be okay.

Erin heard another bullet and closed her eyes, not wanting it to be the end.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****Just Know You're Not Alone**


	8. Just Know You're Not Alone

_**Just Know You're Not Alone**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,206  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD, or the plot.  
****Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed. This chapter is Jay-Centric. So much Linstead fluff. I hope you guys like this. Two more chapters left. Enjoy.**

**Title of Chapter: Home by Phillip Phillips**

**Uploaded: October 21, 2014**

* * *

_Erin heard another bullet and closed her eyes, not wanting it to be the end._

Erin opened her eyes, scared of what she might see. But she did not see what she was expecting. She saw the final guy on the ground, blood coming out of his head. She saw Justin with his gun aimed at the guy. She looked down to see Jay smiling at her.

"We got to get you to the hospital," Erin whispered, as she continued to apply pressure on his wound.

Jay chuckled and groaned.

"Can you walk?" Justin asked his older sister, as he knelt down and used his keys to cut the tape on her ankles and wrists.

"I can make it," she whispered, as she took notice of her pain. The shootout had taken her mind off her own pain. She pushed herself up and limbed behind Justin, who was helping Jay out.

Erin looked at the three bodies, wondering why Daniel wanted her beat. She sighed, knowing that she was a way to get to Justin and Hank _and_ she was the reason he was in prison.

_Daniel._

He knew about her real father. He _knew_ before she did, and that had hurt her. After finding out, she never thought about that, it never crossed her mind. But the kidnapping caused her to really think about it.

But Justin wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know. And he saved her. Justin and Jay killed for her. She let a small smile appear on her face.

"Erin, are you coming?"

Erin nodded, slowly, she was still in pain. "Yeah."

**Chicago PD**

"You're going to have to wear this sling until it heals," the doctor told Jay, as he finished wrapping the bandage around his shoulder.

Jay nodded, as he looked at his shoulder. The doctor placed his hand on Jay's good shoulder and looked at the younger man.

"I know you love being a cop and all, but if you open the cut, you will have hell to pay, and I'm not talking about the cut," the doctor warned, as he walked out. He turned at the door and grinned. "And you, you were lucky this was out of your control. It would have been worse if I had known you were the cause of this."

Jay's ears perked up when he heard Erin's giggle. He turned to see her hugging the doctor and thanking him. The doctor left and Erin entered the room. She grinned at Jay.

"Hey, look, we're sling twins," She said, laughing.

"How drugged are you?" Jay asked, watching her walk around.

"I don't know. Nothing hurts, if that answers anything," she answered, as she read what was on the board.

"Come lay down. You need it," He told her, a grin on his face.

Erin walked to him and smiled. She moved on the bed and closed her eyes. He grinned as he watched her fall asleep.

He looked up when someone knocked on the door. He watched as his visitor entered and sat down next to the bed. He watched as his visitor moved a hair out of Erin's face. He watched as his visitor smiled at the sleeping woman.

"Justin told me what happened," Voight whispered, looking at the younger man.

Jay nodded, not sure what to say.

"Thank you, for protecting her."

"She's my partner, we have each other's backs," Jay responded.

Voight shook his head. "No, it's more than that. You know that, I know that, Justin knows that. Why do you think he picked you to protect her instead of Antonio? Instead of Alvin? Instead of me?"

Jay didn't answer. He just looked down at Erin, his best friend, his partner.

"She chose you, you know. No one knows this, but I let her pick her partner. I wanted her to pick me, because she's my daughter and I wanted to protect her, but she chose you. I didn't see it, but she knew you'd protect her, like she would protect you. She's strong, she's tough, but sometimes she needs someone to help her."

Jay was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to tell Voight. So he said the only thing that came to mind. "I would have picked her too. And I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"You better. If anything happened to her, its your head," Voight told Jay as he stood up. "When she wakes up, tell her I'll be back later to check on her."

Jay nodded, as he watched Voight leave. Justin was at the door, having watched the whole thing.

"Dude, you just got Dad's permission to date Erin," Justin exclaimed, as he took his father's seat.

Jay frowned, not believing what he just heard.

"You're so clueless, it's cute," Justin said, grinning.

Jay rolled his eyes.

"How is she?" Justin asked, getting serious. He looked down and grabbed Erin's hand.

"Drugged up," Jay answered, smiling. "She feels no pain."

"And she won't. As long as you're around to protect her, ya know?"

Jay nodded. "I do. You too. You were protecting her from the start."

"Not really, I kind of lost sight for a while. I felt like dad was replacing me, ya know? But he was just trying to make up for lost time. Those first fourteen years of not having her in his life. When I get out of jail time, I promised myself I would protect my older sister, especially after what I heard in there. From the men she put away. Of the revenge they want, _what _they want."

"And you have been, and that's what matters. You've been protecting her, especially with _Asher_. She's lucky to have a brother like you."

Justin smiled as he looked at Jay. He stood up. "I'm going to let you guys rest. But if you need help, give me a call. We make a pretty good team."

"J&amp;J Business?"

"Only if I'm the first J."

"In your dreams."

Justin laughed. "See you later man. Take care of her."

"I will, with everything. See you."

Soon, Jay was alone with Erin. He smiled as he laid back and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him away.

**Chicago PD**

Jay woke up and found Erin staring at him.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

Jay grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck slammed into me. Reversed and did it again. It caught fire and exploded, and then the fire was big enough that life on other planets saw it and came here. A UFO lost control and crashed into me."

Jay laughed, because Erin said the whole thing with a straight face. She was so serious he almost believed it.

"I'll call a nurse," Jay whispered, as he pulled her close.

Erin closed her eyes and hummed. "Thanks."

"No problem," he responded, as he pushed the Call Button.

"No, you took a bullet for me. Thank you."

Jay smiled, "I would do it again. Now rest, the nurse should be here soon."

Erin smiled as she snuggled closer to him.

Jay smiled. He'd take a thousand bullets for Erin. And he was going to show her how much he cared.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****Hold On As Tightly As You Held On to Me**


	9. Hold On As Tightly As You Held On to Me

_**Hold On As Tightly As You Held On to Me**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,023  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD, or the plot.  
****Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed. This chapter is Loight-Centric. I promised one chapter by today, and your guy got two. One more chapter left. Enjoy.**

**Title of Chapter: To Built a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra**

**Uploaded: October 22, 2014**

* * *

Jay opened his door, and walked inside. Behind him, Erin closed the door. She smiled at him and followed him to the couch. They sat next to each other, and stared at nothing.

"So we're out of work for a while," Jay said, breaking the silence. He chuckled, and Erin laughed with him.

"At least we still get paid," Erin commented, as she turned to face him.

Jay stared at her. He's conversation with Voight was still in his head. He was waiting for the right moment to ask her out. He wanted to be one hundred percent healed, not with a broken arm, and he wanted her healed. Not because she would look better (she was beautiful no matter how many scars she had), but he wanted her to be up for anything, and not in the sexual sense. He wanted to take her out somewhere that is fun, not a movie, and not a restaurant.

The second he gotten the approval, he started planning for the date.

Erin looked around with her eyes. She got the control and turned the television on. She left it on a random channel and leaned against Jay. The man put his arm around her and stared at her. He kissed the top of her head and slowly fell asleep. Erin fell asleep next to him.

**Chicago PD**

Voight kept the phone on speaker, as he looked through his cabinets. He shoved things aside.

"_Hello?_" a sleepy voice said.

Voight smiled, knowing he had woken her up. "Are you asleep?"

"_Yes, this is a machine speaking to you. The person you were trying to talk to is asleep_," Erin answered, sarcastically.

"Since you're going to be a smartass, I won't talk to you," Voight told her, humor in his voice.

"_I'm already up. What do you need?_" Erin asked. He heard her moving around.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to talk. There are some things I want to show you," Voight told her.

"_I'll be over soon._"

Voight hung up with a smile. He looked at the photographs he had found and placed his phone down. He sat on his bed and looked through the pictured, waiting for Erin to arrive.

**Chicago PD**

Voight smiled as he looked at the picture. Erin was looking at him, and then at the picture.

"You were there," Erin whispered, as she looked at the picture.

Voight nodded. "I will never forget this moment. It was the most special moment in my life."

Erin smiled and looked down. In the photograph was Voight holding a baby Erin, right after her birth.

"_Do you want to be in there?" Camille asked, as she sat next to her husband in the hospital. After hearing about the affair, she wanted to divorce Hank, but she had loved him. He was willing to fight for her, and it made her fall more in love with him._

_But it wasn't just an affair; the woman had become pregnant. She was going to give birth to Hank's son or daughter. She knew she could punish her husband by keeping him away from the child, his child. But then, she would be punishing the child, and that child had nothing to do with the affair._

_Hank didn't answer. He just stared at the wall. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to meet the child, but he didn't know how to be a father. He didn't know what to do. "I-I don't know," he whispered._

"_Go," Camille answered, as she pointed to the door. "You're that kid's father. They deserve to have _both_ its parents in there."_

_Voight nodded slowly and walked into the delivery room. He heard Caroline's screaming. He flinched at the sound, but continued on. He stood next to her head. He reached over and grabbed her hand, showing her support._

"_One more push," the doctor said a few moments later._

_Voight watched as Caroline cried out and the doctor pulled something out. He heard the crying of the child, the baby._

"_Congratulations, it's a girl."_

_He watched as he wiped the child down, and cleared her lungs and mouth. Soon, the doctor was done and gave Caroline the child, her daughter, _his daughter_._

_Voight was so captivated by the baby, he didn't hear anyone talk to him. He looked at Caroline, and saw her holding the baby out to him. Voight slowly reached over and grabbed her. He held her close, and had tears in his eyes._

"_Hey, I'm your father, and I'm going to protect you," he whispered, as he held the little girl close. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes. Voight looked up at the flash, and sees his wife with the camera, having taken the picture._

"I was the first person you saw," Voight whispered, as he placed the picture down.

Erin smiled when she heard that.

"You remember that?"

Voight nodded. "For a while, Caroline let me in your life. She let me be a father, your father."

Erin nodded. "Until she stopped. Dad, _Colton_ got out of prison and came home. Before he went back, he became my father for a while."

Voight nodded. "Look, I miss _years_ of your life. I want to make up for it."

"You did."

"I know. Erin, I want to spend time with you, not as someone I took in, but as my daughter, as a family."

Erin nodded. "Yeah, I want that too."

"How about we have Sunday dinners? You, me, Justin?"

"I would love that."

Just then, Justin entered the house. He smiled when he saw Erin there.

"Hey sis," he exclaimed, as he took her in his arms.

"Hey Justin," Erin whispered, as she hugged him back.

"So how about we do that dinner?" Voight suggested, as he stood up.

Erin and Justin nodded. Erin looked at Voight, "We'll help."

"Already being the annoying sister," Justin muttered, earning himself a shove.

He laughed, while Erin shook her head and Voight rolled his eyes.

"I'm happy you guys are my real family."

"We're happy for that too," Voight whispered, as all three walked to kitchen.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****I'll Be By Your Side**


	10. I'll Be By Your Side

_**I'll Be By Your Side**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,630  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD, or the plot.  
****Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed. This story is now complete. Thanks to those who reviewed, stuck around.**

**Title of Chapter: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**

**Uploaded: October 23, 2014**

* * *

"You seem ready for work," Voight commented, as he smiled at Erin. It had been weeks since she had been kidnapped, and she had healed. It was her first day back, and she couldn't be happier.

"You gave no idea how much I missed working with you guys," Erin told him, as she moved into the car. She had slept over the night before, after being caught up with a board game she was playing with her brother and father.

Voight rolled his eyes and got in the driver seat. "Why do you always drive when you're with your partner?"

Erin grinned. "I've been in this unite longer and I like it when it bugs him."

Voight chuckled, as he arrived to the station. "You're such an annoyance, kid."

Erin grinned at Voight as she followed him to the station. She gave a weird smiled to Sergeant Platt. She smiled at Burgess and Atwater, who were glad to have her back. Antonio hugged her once she returned, followed by Adam and Olinsky. She blushed when Jay hugged her.

"It's good to have you back, partner," he whispered, as he took in her scent.

"It feels so god to be back, with you, _all of you_," Erin muttered, as she held on to him, tightly.

Jay closed his eyes, but slowly let her go.

**Chicago PD**

"You wanted to talk to me?" Justin asked, as he sat in front of Erin in a bar.

Erin nodded. "You know I'm better, right?"

Justin nodded. "You're healing well. You're almost to your normal, annoying self."

Erin rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, I can't get past it until I do something."

"What? Sleep with your partner?"

"You take the annoying little brother roll seriously. Anyways, there is something I need to do, and I want you there with me," Erin whispered.

"What is it?"

"I want to see Daniel. I need to talk to him. I can't get over it if I never talk to him."

Justin frowned and stared at her. He shook his head.

"Justin, please, I need this."

Justin stared at her for a while, before nodding. "Okay, I'll go with you."

Erin smiled and nodded. She picked up her drink and drank it.

Justin didn't move, he just stared at his sister, unsure of what to say. He didn't want her to see Daniel, but he couldn't change her mind. He'd just have to protect her from him, make sure he didn't try anything.

**Chicago PD**

Erin had just returned and went to Voight's office. Jay watched her go. He stood up and walked to the coffee room. He turned around when he heard someone behind him. He smiled at his friend.

"Have you asked her out?" Antonio asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Jay questioned, his eyes wide.

Antonio laughed. "Everyone knows about your crush."

Jay grinned and looked at the coffee cup.

"So are you going to ask her out?"

"Yeah, soon. I just need a little more time to decide how I want to do. She deserves the best."

Antonio smiled. "Just don't wait too long. You may not have a lot of time."

"Have a lot of time for what?" Erin asked from behind her.

"And that's my cue to leave." Antonio winked at Jay and walked out.

Jay glared at him, then turned to Erin. She raised an eyebrow at him, not sure what was going on.

Jay opened his mouth, but Adam rushed into the room and told them that Voight wanted them, that there was new information about the case they were working on.

**Chicago PD**

Erin was getting ready to go to bed. She was in her shorts and t-shirt. She was pulling her comforters when there was a knock on the door. Frowning, she opened her door. There was no one there. She was about to close the door when something caught her eye. On the ground was a stuffed dog. Under it was a note.

She reached down and grabbed both. She looked around, and entered her room when she didn't see anyone. She locked her door and leaned against the door. She opened the latter and smiled at the note.

_Dear Erin,_

_I couldn't think of a better way to do this. All my other ideas were cheesy, and I thought this was so high school, and I thought it would be perfect._

_I got you a stuffed dog, because I know how much you like dogs. And he can keep you safe when I'm not around._

Erin smiled when she read that. She looked at the dog and then continued to read.

_I want to tell you a secret. I've had a crush on you for a long time now. And it would mean a lot if you went out on a date, with me._

_I will be waiting for your response._

_Wuff,  
__Jay_

Erin grinned, as she looked at the dog. She hugged it to her body and placed the note down.

That night she slept with a smile, holding the stuffed dog, which she named JJ, _Jay Jr.._

**Chicago PD**

Voight told the team that Erin would be out for the day. He went to his office, and left the boys alone.

Jay frowned; disappointed that he wouldn't get an answer. He opened his cabinet to get to pens. He smiled when he saw a small stuffed kitten holding a note. He looked around and when he sat that no one was watching. He opened the note and read what was said.

_Dear Jay,_

_Yes, I am looking fur-ward to the date._

_Love,  
__Erin_

Jay smiled as he read the note over and over again. He had a date with Erin. He had finally asked her out.

**Chicago PD**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Justin asked Erin.

She nodded, as she sat at the table. Justin reached over and held her hand. They were waiting for Daniel.

She froze when she saw him walking to her. He had a grin on his face, as he walked to her. His grin got bigger when he saw her.

"You're still alive?"

Erin didn't answer. She just stared at him, not sure what she wanted to say.

Daniel sat in front of her, a smile on his face.

"Why?" Erin whispered, as she looked at him in the eye.

Daniel chuckled. "Why? I had a plan. Justin was a part of that plan, but then _you_ got involved. You _ruined_ my plan. And you had to _pay._ I couldn't let you get away with it. And when it didn't work the first time, I decided it should have been worse. You send me here."

"You send yourself here. It was what you did."

Daniel shook his head.

Erin looked at him, a small smile on his face. "I should be thank you. It was because of you I gained a father and a brother. It was because of you I get to be happy. Yeah, you hurt me. Yeah, I had to be hospitalized, but in the end, my life is amazing. I'm happy."

Justin smiled as Daniel glared at her.

"Voight became the father I never had, Justin became an amazing little brother. And Jay just asked me out. _You_ are stuck here, while _I_ get to live my life." Erin stood up. "I just wanted you to know that."

She walked away with that. Justin smirked as he followed his sister out.

Soon, they were both in the car. Justin was in the driving seat. He turned to Erin before driving.

"So Jay finally asked you out, huh?" Justin questioned, a grin on his face.

Erin smiled. "Shut up and drive."

Justin laughed.

**Chicago PD**

Jay stopped in front of Erin's door. She smiled at him.

They had just finished their date. Jay decided to have a fun date. And went Go-Karting. He joked around, saying that he wanted to prove to Erin that he knew how to drive well. He told her that the winner of their small race would drive for the next week. Erin won after slamming her car against his, (although it was against the rule, but she didn't get caught).

"I had fun today," she whispered, as she turned to him.

"I'm glad," he whispered back.

After the Go-Karts, they got hotdogs from a street vendor and walked around. They talked about anything and everything. Erin told him a little about her life with Voight, and Jay told her about his life in the army.

Erin blushed, as did Jay. But he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"You'll pick me up tomorrow?" Jay asked, when he moved back.

Erin nodded. She opened her door and turned to Jay. She decided to be bold and grab his shirt. She pulled him to her and kissed him.

When she pulled away, she had a grin on her face. "I've always wanted to do that."

"So did I," he responded, a similar grin on his face. "I better leave, or I'll never get out of here."

Erin nodded and watched as he walked away. She closed her door and sighed.

She was finally happy with her life. She couldn't wait for the next date with Jay; she couldn't wait for family dinner with her father and brother.

She received text message. She opened it when she saw it was from Jay.

_Sweet Dreams._

Erin smiled at the message.

She responded with a similar message. She grabbed the stuffed dog, and hugged it. She slept with JJ at her side every night.

"I think I'm falling for you Jay," she whispered. Knowing he was probably feeling the same.

Her life was perfect.

* * *

**Once again, thank you for sticking around. **


End file.
